Trivial Matters
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: It always seems that the trivial things in life are never noticed. If they are, they're often ignored. SS with some ET and other couples.
1. Did You Know

AN: Drabble sets and ficlets... I've always wanted to do some for awhile so here's my inspiration~! I give thanks to my best friend/lover/lemon cake (because I love lemon cake and lemon drop cookies from those Girl Scout kitties) for reading three unnecessary books about trivial information. Kudos to him! Also, this is an excuse to get back to writing again. I really need to set my priorities straight... As for my goal-- Attempt to update at least once a day or once every other day. But no later than 3 days. Ehehehe-- Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CLAMP, unless stated otherwise. All rights are reserved to them.

* * *

**Did You Know...?**

Sakura's eyes had narrowed slightly. Emerald hues burning holes into the back of her social studies partner as he continued to sit back casually; his dirt encrusted shoes almost dangling on his already griffitied desk. She never understood him, especially since he always managed to out shine her-- And the guy never even bothered to study! It was always goof around and laughing... And here she was studying her busy ass off-- Only to have the _second highest_ grade in the class.

"You know, glaring at me isn't going to take my clothes off," he whispered lowly, his tone dripping with seduction.

Of course this would cause Sakura to redden brightly.

"Screw you, Li..." she hissed quietly as she went back to taking notes.

"When and where, babe?" he smirked, knowing full well how he always managed to get under the girl's skin.

"Not here, not now and NOT ever!" she managed to not screech loudly. However, that never stopped the teacher to not notice his two best students whispering to one another.

"Mr. Syaoran Li, if you can think of something trivial about Ronald Regan-- I won't send both you and Miss Sakura Kinomoto into detention for talking while in class and miss out on review for tomorrow's test. Worth one hundred points, you know~!"

Sakura's eyes had widen at this, her head snapping from the teacher's form and toward her desk buddy, who only flashed a small smile at her. This caused her eyes to narrow to slits-- Oh, he better not!

"Let's see, be stuck in a room with the snobby princess as she plots my demise out loud or be stuck in a room with the snobby princess, while she shuts up because she's taking a test she flat out knows that she'll never get a better grade than little ol' me...? Tempting... Tempting..."

"Li!" Sakura almost shrieked, causing a few students to either laugh or shake their heads. Really, this wasn't new.

"Well?" the teacher questioned, his graying brow lifting slightly.

Syaoran then turned to Sakura, his milky chocolate hues scanning her slightly horrific state.

Great.

It was then that the male's smirk suddenly face faulted, his eyes glaring slightly at her before turning back to the teacher.

"Lets see, what do I know?" he pondered, his index finger tapping against his chin. Sakura's eyes lite up, ignoring the stares of the rest of the classroom, "Well, I believe Ronald Regan was once a bus boy."

"I'm impressed," the teacher smiled as he placed two slips of paper back to his podium, "Congratulations, you saved yourselves-- But if I hear you two talking again, no second chances."

"Yes sir!" both Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"Oh my God Li, thank you!" she smiled, "I could almost kiss you!"

"Pick a place, dear."

Sakura face faulted before stabbing him on the leg with her eraser.

"I said _ALMOST_."


	2. Teenagers

AN: Inspired by video gamers... I kinda didn't like this one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Teenagers... **

"Alright, now all you have to do is take this and push down."

"Oooh..."

"Okay, now pump it faster."

"Hey, I'm trying here-- There's only the two of us..."

"Damnit Sakura, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Syaoran!"

"Use your fingers more!"

"Do you want to do this yourself!?"

"No, this round is yours!"

"Then shut up and let me go at my own pace!"

And at the other side of the couch, a certain blue haired teenager cringes.

"Can they be any louder...?" Eriol mutters, his equally blue eyes glancing downward, "Awww, Tomoyo-- You can do it!"

"I'm not really good at this, Eriol..." the violet haired youth below him mutters.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Sakura's no better than you are..."

"ERIOL!"

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran snaps before turning back to the honey haired teenager between his legs.

"Faster Tomoyo!"

"You too, Sakura!"

"Tomoyo, its getting bigger!"

"Just a few more pumps!"

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

"NEW RECORD!" the TV shouts as the two princess characters from the Mario Party jump onto the balloon and sail away. While at the same time, the four teenagers turn toward the kitchen door and all stare at Sakura's older brother.

"Hey Touya! We got a new record on Mario Party!" Sakura cheered, pointing at the TV screen; the words _New Record_ blinking. Sweat dropping, Touya only shook his head before leaving--

"Teenagers..."


	3. 4 AM

AN: Here's a bit of romance-- Well actually, more like fluff. I'm sure you know what to do~!

**

* * *

**

**4 AM**

"... What the hell, Syaoran..." A rather sleepy Eriol whispered groggily as he stared at his best friend, "Dude, what the hell?"

"Shhh!" Syaoran hissed, almost tripping over the the bottom frame of the window, "Do you want BOTH of us to feel Touya's wrath!?"

"I wouldn't be making all of this noise if a certain someone wasn't playing Romeo on my damn window!" Eriol shot back, glaring slightly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You told me Sakura was sick--"

"I told you to see her in the morning!"

"It is morning, dumbass..."

"Not four in the fucking morning, smartass!"

"Whatever," Syaoran then rolled his eyes as he walked pass the blue haired teenager's bed and suddenly smiled rather innocently, "Good morning, Eriol darling~"

"Fuck you Li, now leave..."

"Eesh... Who put a stick up your ass--"

"I'll sick Touya on you."

"Okay-- I'm leaving! PMSing bastard..."

"One..."

"Bye!"

Not a moment too soon, did he find himself in front of his girlfriend's bedroom door (and miraculously passing the family dogs, Kero and Spinel). Slowly, Syaoran opened the door, his chocolate hues staring at his sleeping Juliet. He really could not help but somewhat smile-- Afterall, it wasn't everyday he would get the chance to actually not deal with any of the certain obstacles listed above.

"Syao... Ran...?" her raspy voice cracked as she parted her eyes open a bit.

"Yeah, I'm here..." he answered, taking a seat on her bed.

"You... Came to... See... Me...?" she asked, smiling. Once again he answered, only this time, he nodded his head, "I'm... Really happy... That you... Came... Syao..."

"Alright princess, how about you stop talking and get your rest."

"Will you... Be here... In the... Morning?"she again, asked as he climbed onto the bed, his head resting on his hand that laid comfortably on one of Sakura's pillows.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he replied, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Promise... Me..."

"I promise, babe-- Now sleep."

Nodding quietly Sakura's eyes then fell to a gentle close. And not a moment too soon, he would find him doing the same thing.

--

Something felt weird. Like, someone that displeased him to the max was in the house somewhere. Turning slightly, Touya stared at Eriol, who quietly ate his cereal and continued to read the funnies on the local newspaper and he had checked everywhere in the house-- Minus Sakura's ro--

"Touya... Would you be a dear and go buy some groceries~" Nadeshiko suddenly interrupted, appearing out of nowhere and dropping what seemed to be a ridiculously long list of groceries into his hands. Growling, the male turned around, grabbing his shoes and keys and stomped out of the house.

"Phew," the woman sighed as she sat down next to her nephew, "That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"Yup--" Eriol answered as he got up, picked up his bowl and walked back to the kitchen. Smiling, the older woman picked up her cellphone and upon flipping it, a picture of her sleeping daughter and her daughter's boyfriend laid asleep pretty much in each others arms. Not a moment too soon, did a rather familiar Tomoyo-ish glint glittered in her emerald hues.

"Oh ho ho ho~"

And send.


	4. A Kiss Before a Goodbye

AN: In need of more romance! But I kinda don't it it. And here's my longest so far.

* * *

**A Kiss Before A Goodbye.**

I couldn't help but sigh out loud as I shifted my body a bit, causing my support to move as well. My eyes closed; my mind running through events and memories since we had met and became the best of friends. I really couldn't believe it, it's been over four years and tomorrow, we would graduate and most likely go our separate ways. I really didn't like it-- It'd be... Odd. My days of running to his room whenever I was upset were going to be over soon. Our friend dates, hanging out, sleep overs-- Everything I usually did with him... I'd have to let go.

"You alright?" I heard his voice ask me. We were currently sitting on a bench near his last class, a place where we had first met.

"I feel... Funny," I replied, causing him to shift once again-- Moving his body, I was now leaning against his chest as he used the building as a support for his back. One leg lazily hanging off the bench while his other leg somewhat support my side, "Syaoran-- Can we keep in touch?"

He stared at me, well-- I think he was since I wasn't exactly in the position to really look at him. I could feel my cheeks flaring up slightly as I began to pick at my nails. Yeah, I still picked my nails, but it was mainly because I was nervous.

"No, we can't..." he trailed, a hint of annoyance clearly in his voice, which caused me to flinch, "Oy-- Kinomoto, don't be stupid. Of course we'll keep in touch... I'm not going to stop talking to you because we're going back to our own homes."

"Mmmm..." I kinda pouted as I got up, twisting myself so I was not facing him, eye to eye, "You'll invite me to your wedding when you find _her_, ne?"

"Huh? What wedding? Who?" he asked, giving me a look. I gave an equal look.

"You're still stupid..."

"Wanna be my best man?" he suddenly asked, flashing me a small smile.

I rather be your bride, stupid.

"What about Eriol?" I questioned, somewhat laughing. Syaoran smirked slightly.

"He'll live, besides... You'll always be my number one."

I blushed, giving him a rather girly smile, "Well, you'll have to be my Maid of Honor then~"

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress, then its a deal."

There was an awkward pause, which I took the chance to return to our original position. Well, the reason why we were here was because I wanted to confess my feelings before he left for Hong Kong. But I ended up lying and said I wanted to spend the rest of the night together before the ceremony tomorrow. Well, now that I though about it, I didn't want him to really linger on what I said... Since all we ever did was do friend stuff. And I'm sure returning home to take over a family company was enough to really think about.

"Sakura," he suddenly spoke, I nodded my head, giving him acknowledgment, "What would you say if I said that I think I found... _Her_?"

I froze. No... I waited too long! Fucking Sakura! Look what waiting did for you! Blinking back my tears, I shrugged.

"Well..." I attempted to hide a sob, "As your... Best man, I would like to meet her and see how she is like..."

"What if I told you that you knew her?"

"I'd still like to see her... And I'd eliminate some questions."

"I don't think you really need to do that, especially if you really know her well."

"Even if I knew her really well, I'd still like to know one thing."

"And that is...?"

Biting my lower lip I once again turned to face him, my eyes watering slightly as I stared at him in the eyes.

"Would she really love you as much as I do...?"

The moment I finished that sentence he suddenly pulled me close, our lips crashing into a desperate kiss. I was surprised, shocked beyond belief; however, just like I had longed dreamed of for a half a year, I returned it. I didn't want this to end, I didn't want this night to end-- I wanted this moment to stay like this, forever. For all I really knew... I could have been dreaming.

But like everything else-- This dream did end.

--

The sun shone brightly through the blinds. My eyes slowly opening as my hand reached for my clock to check the time. Today was it, today we would go our separate ways and hope we could keep in touch. Wait... When did I keep my clock on the floor? And when did my clock become a square?

"Sakura, stop moving-- We still have four more hours before I even bother getting ready..." I heard a rather familiar voice mutter. Gasping, I turned and there was Syaoran... His bare back facing me, like usual.

"Did I come here crying again...?" I asked, lying back down. Syaoran didn't move for a few moments but then I suddenly found myself pinned under him, "Ack! Syaoran!"

He glared at me for a moment, his eyes showing a bit of hurt as he nudged my leg with his own. I squealed, normally Syaoran would wear long pajama pants, even if it was a hot summer night but then I realized that I felt a little too free than I normally was...

"Oh... My... God..." my eyes widen as I glanced down, "OHMYGOD!"

"Babe, I'm hurt," he spoke, "I can't believe my own girlfriend would forget her confession yesterday."

"But... But!" I stuttered before Syaoran kissed me, it was a gentle one this time, nothing like the heated one yesterday. Well, he really knew how to calm me down...

"What's up...?"

"I..." I stopped and blushed suddenly, "I just can't believe it... Syaoran I--"

"Love you too," he interrupted and kissed me again.

Well, I guess we had a real reason to keep in touch.

_So what about the times when I hold you tight  
And what about the days, what about the nights  
What about the truth, what about the lies  
And what about a kiss before a goodbye_


End file.
